


The First Deviant

by Septiscapebois



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Android Gavin Reed, Bisexual Leo Manfred, Chris Miller - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Slurs, Homosexual Elijah Kamski, Human Kamski, Lesbian Tina Chen, M/M, Mixed Tina Chen, Pansexual Chloe Kamski, Racial slurs, ethic changes, mentions of abuse, rip gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiscapebois/pseuds/Septiscapebois
Summary: Greif makes people do crazy things. Turns out, crazy things to Elijah Kamski, is to bring his brother from the dead.





	1. Happy Days [Gavin]

 

[ ** _Trigger Warning:_** _ **Major**_ **_character death_** ]

  
I was talking with my brother, Eli. He was the coolest person in the world! He bought me a gardening kit for my birthday, which was today! He convinced our parents to take me to a water park, he even had Chloe come over and help bake me a cake, even though she didn't like me too much.

The cake, he said, was back at home, and that I could eat it when I got there, which I was super excited for. He also said he had another present for me back at home, so I was eager when my mom said we were going to go back home.

I laughed and talked with Eli, both of us making our way back towards the car. "Shut up, you're going to make me sick with all that happiness, dipshit." Chloe said, flicking her hair like those dramatic white girls in the movies. "Well, _sorry_ Chloe, but I think I'm entitled to being happy during my birthday." I said, smugly.

Chloe glared at me, muttering, "dipshit," and turning away. Eli and I laughed, joking about how that's the only word she knows. We all get in the car, and head home.

"Jeez, really, thank you Eli, this has been the best day of my life." I said, looking over to Eli. "Of course, you're my little brother, I'd do anything for you." He said, and he smiled at me. I felt happy that, for once, my family was focused completely on me and not Eli's extreme intelligence. Not that I was jealous about it, I'm glad I have a smart brother, it means I can have him do my homework, it's just that it seems like everyone except Eli forgot I exist.

"You didn't really have to do anything for me, though-" "Nonsense, I'd do everything if I could, because you're family."

Before I could say anything else, I heard Chloe scream, "Dad, watch out!" And before I knew it, a car slammed into the side of our car, and I blacked out for a minute.

•••  
•••  
•••  
•••  
•••  
•••

 

**_"Gavin! Gavin, wake up!" I heard a voice say. It was Eli, he was shaking me. I could see the tears in his eyes. "Gavin, this isn't funny!" He yelled. I didn't get it, couldn't he see my eyes were open? Couldn't he tell I was alive?_ **

 

 

**_"Mom, he's not breathing!" I heard another voice. Chloe. She was crying too. But she sounded, angry? "Yes, I was just in a car accident- My child was hurt, I need an ambulance- 20 minutes?! I need one here now, my baby is dying! Don't tell me to calm down, my child is almost dead an you're telling me 20 minutes!" I could hear my mom on the phone, yelling at the officer on the other end._ **

 

 

_**"Let him go Elijah, shaking him like that will only hurt him more." My dad said, not sounding too bothered.** _ _**He never sounds bothered when something happens to me. I tried to say something, but nothing came out. "Shut UP! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT HIM, DON'T TELL ME NOT TOO!" He yelled, turning his attention back towards me. "I love you, Gavin, you know that right? I love you so much, I want you to know that. You're the best little brother I ever could have had. Nothing can replace you, you hear me? Nothing! And I promise I never will, okay?"** _

 

 

_**I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed. At the realization my heart stopped, and it never started again. Everything faded black again, and the last thing I ever saw was Elijah crying over me.** _

 


	2. Aching Feeling [Elijah]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah has a few enemies, and one of them is looking at him funny.

[ _ **Trigger warning: Mentions of abuse, mentions of rape, mentions of suicide, derogatory language, homophobia.**_ ]

 

Emptiness.

  
That's all I ever feel these days.

It had been 7 years since my brother died, 7 years since Gavin was killed in a car accident, and 7 years since the last time I've seen his face.

I had a cat waiting for him at home, that day. He liked cats. He wanted one, but dad said he had to buy it himself if he wanted it. Which is funny, because when I asked for a cat, he bought it fir me with no problem. Probably thought I was going to gloat about it.

I also had made him a cake that day, it was his favorite kind. Red velvet. It use to be my favorite too, but now every time I see red velvet, I'm reminded of him. But then again, everything reminds me of him.

I see something happening, and I wonder what Gavin would say about it. I watch a movie, and wonder if Gavin would like it. I came out of the closet some time ago, and I wondered if Gavin would be the same as me.

So many things were an unintentional reminder of my brother, and I hated it. I wanted him to come back, I wanted him to say it was a joke like he always would, I wanted to see him laugh again. But that would never happen.

I walked to the park, hoping to clear my head. As I was sitting down on a bench, I saw a family of five. My heart ached at the sight.

There was a sister, most likely older than the two boys. She reminded me of Chloe. There were two brothers, one older than the other, it seemed, judging by their demeanour. There was a mother, tired of her husbands shit, almost about to snap at him. And then, there was a father. He looked like he didn't give a fuck what happened to his family in that moment, like he wished something would happen. I hated men like that.

I looked away for a bit, looking back down at the sketchbook in my hands. I flipped the pencil around in between my fingers, and put the pencil to the paper. With nothing in mind to draw, I just started to draw lines.

I remember something Gavin told me, when we were kids. He said, "You always draw when you're focused, and it comes out better when you're not." I realized he was right, and started to focus less when I was drawing to see what would come out of it.

I then reminded myself of the family, and, still moving the pencil across the paper, I looked back to them. It seemed like the mother had got into an argument with the father, and the kids had stopped talking, trying to get their parents to stop arguing.

Gavin used to do that, but he stopped when he got the scar. That scar. He got it from dad, after trying to get him to leave mom alone.

•••  
•••  
•••  
•••  
•••  
•••

_**"Dad! Stop it! Leave her alone!" Gavin had stood in front of mom, trying to shield her from dad's kicks. "Move out of the way, brat! I need to teach her a lesson." Dad yelled at Gavin, trying to get him out of the way.** _

 

_**Our mother was on the floor bleeding, from her legs and her head. Dad had did something to her, and she tried to fight back. That resulted in getting hit across the head with a glass bottle. As to her legs, I didn't know what had happened, but I didn't want to know.** _

 

**_Mom sat up weakly, crying. "Gavin, baby, go to your room. I'll be okay. All of you, back to your room." She had said, but Gavin wasn't moving. Chloe pulled me back to our room, despite my protests of wanting to stay with Gavin._ **

 

_**From our room, I could hear what was happening. "Mom, I'm not leaving you. You're not okay, he did something to you, I want to know what." Gavin said. "Sweetie, please-" before she could finish her sentence, Gavin let out a cry of pain. I couldn't sit still. I opened the door slightly, Chloe whispering for me to shut it before dad saw it open. I ignored her, focusing on what was happening.** _

 

**_Dad had pulled Gavin's hair, yanking him backwards. "You want to know, huh? I'll show you, brat." He dropped him to the floor, then grabbed his arm, pulling him to his and mom's room. Dad pushed Gavin into the room._ **

 

**_"No! No! Don't touch him! Don't touch my baby, don't you dare! Let him go!" Mom was yelling, and dad told her to shut up, and when she didn't, he hit her so hard she passed out. He then went back to the room, slammed the door, and locked it._ **

 

**_Chloe and I ran towards mom, helping her up. I froze, standing next to my parents room's door. I could hear Gavin crying, him begging for something to stop. I heard my dad making the worst noises i could have heard, I knew what he was doing to Gavin. And yet, I couldn't gather the courage to stop it, or call the police._ **

 

**_So I stood there, listening. I started crying myself, because dad didn't stop for at least two hours. I started crying, because who could do that to a nine year old? I started crying, because if I had been the one to protect mom, Gavin wouldn't have went through all that._ **

 

_**After dad was done, he left out of the room, buckling his pants. I went in the room, and I found Gavin sitting in the corner. His clothes were ripped off of him, and he was covering himself with a blanket. He looked at me, wiping the tears from his eyes, and gave me a smile. An empty one.** _ _**He had a fresh cut on his face, directly in the middle of his nose.** _

 

**__**I never forgave myself for that day, and I** _ _ ** ****__**_**_never will._ ** _ ** _ _ ** **

 

°°°  
°°°

 

°°°  
°°°  
°°°

 

I blinked, bringing myself back to reality. I looked at the family again, and it seemed like they had calmed down. The mother picked up her youngest, rubbing his face. Had the father hit him?

 

The sister looked upset, and the older brother looked worried. I think he did. I looked away, back down at my drawing, and I almost started to cry. I had drawn a sketch of Gavin, with his signature smirk, and his terrible two-eyed wink.

 

Why was the world so keen on reminding me of him? I shook my head, looking at the sketch, wishing that my brother was still alive even more than I did three minutes ago. I decided to finish the drawing, sighing as I erased the rough lines.

 

I felt at peace for a moment, before I heard someone yell. "Yo! Faggot! What ya doing?" I sighed, turning around. I already knew the voice. It was Leo Manfred, and his group of idiotic friends. His friends, I remembered their names, were Carlo Mayfield, Jason Smith, Jay Deboah, and Mason Jones.

  
"Go away, Leo." I said, sighing. He laughed at me, before stopping in front of me. "What ya drawing?" He asked. "None of your business." I said, getting up and trying to walk away. One of his friends stopped me, pushing me back. I dropped my sketchbook.

"Ah, who's this? Your boyfriend?" Leo picked up the book, taking a look at the page it was on. I immediately felt defensive. "That's my brother, you weirdo." I snapped, glaring at him. "Oh, I'm the weirdo? You're the one who wanted to fuck your brother." He sneered, trying to get a rise out of me. I balled up my fist, ready to punch the fucker in the eye. "You didn't object to it, so you did, right? Haha! You guys hear that? Elijah wanted to fuck his own brother! Fucking freak!" He threw my book to the side, and my anger only worsened. His friends laughed. "What a weirdo." A girls voice said, I immediately felt broken. That was Chloe. "I can't believe we're related. But then again, that would explain why you acted so weird around him."

She didn't mean it, but her words still got to me. "You told me you loved him, didn't you? I figured it was brotherly love, but now I see." I never- "This explains your obsession with him." I didn't have an obsession... Did I? "He'd probably hate you if he were still alive."

I snapped, I slapped her. "Fucking bitch, that's why our parents don't love you!" I yelled at her, "You only want to fit in with the boys, because you think agreeing with them will get you fucked!" She looked at me, i could see the hurt and anger in her eyes. "Don't be mad at me because you're little lust-bucket's dead, you freak! At least I have friends!" She yelled, gesturing the boys around her.

"These idiots aren't your friends! They only care about sex, just like you!" "SHUT UP!"

I was going to yell back, but I felt something hit me in the head. I fell to the floor. My head was bleeding, and I couldn't pick myself up. One of Leo's friends, Carlo, had hit me with a glass bottle. "Look at him, he can hit a girl but he can't stand up. Fucking faggot." He said, kicking me.

Then all of them, minus Leo, starting kicking me. They called me names, told me I was disgusting, all of that. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Leo spoke up. "Alright guys, I think that's enough." He said, and I could hear something in his voice that I couldn't decipher. His friends backed up, before laughing at me again. They started walking away, laughing about how I was such a pussy.

I stood up, shaking as I did so. I looked up, Leo was still there. "What- what do you want?" I growled, wiping the blood from my mouth. "You need to go to the hospital- these wounds are serious-" He said, looking me in the eye. "What the fuck do you care?!" I yelled at him, glaring. He opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head. He went over and grabbed my sketchbook, and walked back to me. Without a word, he placed it in my hands. He looked me in the eyes again, and I saw something in them. Remorse. "I'm sorry." Was the last thing he said to me, before walking away.

"Elijah.." I balled up my fist, hearing my name. I looked up, shaking, and realized it was Chloe. I glared at her, and she winced.

"Eli, I'm-" "Don't fucking call me that." She looked down, tears in he eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know they would-" "Sorry?! You think saying sorry is going to erase the shut you just said to me?!" I yelled at her, drawing attention. I didn't care. "Elijah, please! You're making this a big deal-" I pushed her away, full of rage. "IT IS A BIG DEAL!" Chloe shut up. I walked away, gripping my sketchbook as I made my way back to my car.

I got in, and put my keys in the ignition. I started the car and started to drive myself home. I was crying the entire way, and when I got back, I never stopped crying, I just rushed back in the house, locking the door.

I threw my keys on the couch, wiping my eyes. I ran to my room, and laid on the bed, where Gavin's- where my cat was sitting. "Hey, Choco..." I muttered, laying down. The old cat moved up closer to me, laying on my chest. I cried again, sniffling and talking to her about what happened.

 

She would understand, even if she couldn't talk back. 

 

I eventually stopped talking, I had tired myself out. I laid back all the way, pulling my feet into the bed, before I closed my eyes, and drifting off to sleep, with Choco following suit.

 


	3. Confrontation And Inspiration [Elijah]

The next day at school went slowly for me, having to dodge questions about what happened to my eye, and why I was wearing a hat, in fear of the idiot group that somehow had at least one person around when someone asked. However, I managed to avoid conflict with them for most of the day. "Hey, freakshow! Where ya going?"  ** _Most_**.

It was almost the end of the day, about an hour or so until the final bell rang, and I was walking through the halls to my next class. I ignored the person, who I recognized as Jason, and kept walking.

"Hey, don't you hear me talking to you?" Jason asked, tauntingly, walking around and in front of me. I stared at the idiot, before blinking and going around him. I figured not saying anything would get him out of this situation. I figured incorrectly.

Jason punched me in the back, causing me to drop everything I had. "Don't fucking ignore me, freak." I felt my left eye twitched as I balled up my fist, I reached down to pick up my items. Jason kicked me down, causing me to fall.

I laid there for a second, watching as people walked past, saying nothing or not even trying to help me. My eye twitched again. I got up, leaving my stuff on the floor, turning towards Jason. "You better leave me alone, or I'll be forced to hurt you." Clear warning, right? That would help, right? Wrong.

"Ohhh, what are you going to do? Make me gay?" Jason laughed, walking closer to me. He tried to push me, only for his hand to be caught. "I warned you."

In the principal's office sat I, Elijah Kamski, and Jason Smith. "Explain the situation one more time, please?" The woman asked, sighing. "I asked him to stop hitting me, when he didn't comply, I retaliated in self defense." I explained, rubbing my arm, in a quiet and shaky voice. "Self defense? Why, you barely have a scratch on you, except for your eye." The woman says, looking at me up and down.

"Well, Mrs. Jackson, no offense, if there is any, but you can't see wounds from a previous day under make-up, hats, and long sleeve shirts." I said, suddenly gaining courage as I side-eyed Jason. "And what does that have to do with today?"

"Yesterday, as I was sitting alone in the park, I was... Approached by Jason and....his friends," I said blinking, "After some words were spoken, Jason and his friends decided to beat me because of my sexuality." What the hell was I doing? After this, they would kill me.

"And who might these friends be?-" "Mrs. Jackson he's lying!" "Jason, interrupt me once more and I'll be forced to give you four weeks of detention."

Jason shut up. "Now, as I was saying, who are these friends, Elijah?" Mrs. Jackson looked back at me. "Besides Jason himself, Jay Deboah, Carlo Mayfield, and Mason Jones." I said, purposely leaving out Chloe. She was my sister, despite being a bitch queen I loved her. However, I didn't notice that I didn't say Leo's name until Jason said, "What about Leo?! He was there too!"

One, I left him out on accident, though the only involvement he had was approaching me and calling me a name or two. Two, Jason just confessed to beating me, so what's up now bitch?

"I thought he was lying, Mr. Smith." Mrs Jackson looked at him, as he hurriedly explained that him and his friends only approached me and never once laid a hand on me. She didn't believe him, but just to tilt the blade in my favor- "I can show you the bruises they left on my abdomen and head, if you'd like." I said, which caused Jason to glare at me. I think when I looked back at him, my eyes said, "Fuck you, you homophobic thot," because he looked away after a second.

"Go ahead, Mr. Kamski. I'd like to have a look so I can know if I have to report this to the police." The look on Jason's scratched face was of fear, and I almost laughed, but I only nodded.

I stepped back, and pulled off my shirt and hat, so she could see the bruises and cuts that had scabbed over overnight. She gasped, before telling me to put my stuff back on. I did as told, and sat back in my chair.

Mrs. Jackson had ended up calling the police and they took the four boys into custody. "Is there anyone in this school who was a witness to what happened?" The officer, H. Anderson, it said on the name tag printed in his shirt, had asked. I thought for a second, did I want Chloe to be there? Lord knows she might just stick up for them, as they're her "friends," but then again she might just be on my side. I sighed before nodding.

"Yes, Chloe Kamski and-" Wait, what, "and?" What the hell am I-, "And Leo Manfred. They tried to help." Anderson nodded, and I assumed he sent someone to go get them. I wouldn't have known, because I was asked to come to the police station to file a report or something. I nodded, not really paying attention.

Why the hell did I say Leo's name? Didn't I want to leave him out of this? At least, that's what I thought. As I was leaving the building, I saw Leo and Chloe being talked to by officer Anderson. Leo glanced at me, and he gave me a look. A look of confusion. He was wondering the same as me.

Why did I cover for him?

The ride to the police station was quiet, except for the occasional report or call on the police radio. I pulled out my phone, putting in my earbuds, and tapped on the radio app. I sighed, looking out the window.

I hadn't really been paying attention to it, until I heard something about robots or something of the sort. "A lot of people have been transferring their deceased family members' memories and minds to computers or things of such. I, personally, think it's kinda cool. I mean, imagine getting to  ** _live forever_** inside a machine after  ** _dying_**!-" The woman on the radio took a couple calls about other's opinion on the matter, but only one caught my ear.

"What about you, ma'am what do you think?" "Well, I think it's a great idea, but why stop there? Why not make an entirely different body? Think about it, it's them, in a different body but they look the same, act the same, everything!-"

I don't know why, but something those women said made me feel hopeful. Maybe I was getting an idea.

We were just leaving the station, I pressed charges and all that jazz, I suddenly lost all care for that. So many things were going through my mind.

Gavin, robots, death, Leo- wait, Leo? "Hey- hey! Elijah!" I stopped, turning around to face him. He looked at me, then down to his hands, then at me again. "I... Why?" He whispered so quietly, I barely heard it. I blinked a few times, it was a simple question, and yet, I had no answer. "I don't know... I don't know..."

We stared at each other for a few minutes, neither of us sure what to say or what to do. It seemed as if both of us were in a trance, and strangely, I was fine with that. Eventually we looked away for each other, and Chloe smirked at me like she knew something.

I hate when she did that.

|_-_-_-_-_|

I sat on the floor, gathering some old things I saved from our old house. Old things that used to belong to Gavin. I flipped a pencil in between my fingers,    looking down at my sketchbook, then began to start drawing.

I thought about it. I thought about seeing my brother again. I stopped paying attention.

I remember something I said to him, right before he died. I remember saying,   ** _"_** _ **Nothing**_ _ **can replace you, you hear me? Nothing! And I promise I never will."**_

 

"I promise I never will."

 

"I promise."

 

"Promise."

 

I promised him, didn't I? Maybe he won't be upset. Maybe he won't remember. Maybe-

 

I blinked, looking back to my sketchbook. I smiled, as the ideas ran through my head.

 

I'm going to get my brother back.


	4. Karma Came Late

_"Hello?"_

_"...."_

_"Can you hear me?"_

_"...I- I can hear you just fine."_

_"Can you tell me who I am, please?"_

_"Y-yeah-..."_

_"Sir, are you alright? Do you need assistan-"_

_"Oh, I missed you- It's me- It's Elijah. Your my brother."_

_\----_

Elijah opened his eyes, after having fell asleep during science class. He looked around the room, before up at the teacher. This was the last class of the day, before it was time to go home. Elijah watched the clock, his tired eyes watching the clock hands move slowly. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5-

The bell rings, signifying it's one to leave. "Hey, hey, hey! The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do!" The teacher yelled, but was ultimately ignored by the students. Everyone rushed out the room, having already gathered their items. "Ah, kids. They never listen," The teacher muttered, before he set his sights on Elijah. He then smiled. "Oh, Elijah. You always listen to me. See, this is why you're my top student and not them," Elijah smiled, now awake, as he gathered his stuff to leave.

"Oh, hey, you fell asleep during my announcement, and I was going to wake you up, but, uh, that Manfred kid was saying you needed it. So I let you be," Elijah shook his head, Leo had become his protector after what happened a few months ago.

"Anyway, we were going on a field trip a technology company, and I had passed out forms for it. I know you're almost 18, and all, but you need to be exactly 18 to sign this for yourself. So, here." The teacher, James Adayo passed Elijah a form, which he took happily. "Thank you, Mr. Adayo." Elijah says, and Mr. Adayo nods. "Of course Elijah."

,,,,,,

Elijah had been walking out the room, and slightly overheard two people (Chloe and Leo) talking about something. "You have a crush on him." Wh- fu- no I don't Chloe." "It's obvious!" "It  ** _isn't,_** because it's not true." "Oh please, put your big boy bi panties on and admit it." "I will not out on my big boy bi panties on, because I don't have a crush on him."

"Why are we talking about Leo's big boy bi panties?" Elijah asked, stepping out of the room. "Because he has a crush on-" "ChLoE!" "Ouch, puberty has you by the balls, dude." "ElIJAh!"

Chloe and Elijah laugh, as Leo sputters and glares at them both. He shakes his head, fighting a fond smile off of his face as he looked at the two.

After that day Elijah had been beaten in the park, Leo has slowly started to realize he was hurting another  ** _human being_**  because he was too scared to admit to himself what he was. And the day Elijah covered up for him, instead of putting him in jail? That made him think. It made him understand. It made him realize. He wasn't a bully. He was afraid.

So he started over. He talked to Elijah. He told Elijah about the peer pressure he went through, having friends like that. The things they did to him to try and convince him he wouldn't like being  ** _him_**. And they became friends. And they would protect each other. And they had those bastards locked up forever. And Leo was no longer scared of to be himself.

Leo Manfred was a new Manfred (A pun he had told Elijah, causing him to realize that he wanted to see Elijah laugh and smile all the time).

_**"Yeah, yeah, well, we all know when Leo Manfred denies something, it's probably true."** _

"Oh, shut up, Elijah, that is not true at all."

"See? What did I tell you?"

The three had been walking down the hall, Leo still having a bright red face from embarrassment. "I hate you guys." "No, you don't. You're too bi to deny you love us." "God damn it."

++++++

"So, uh, this trip. Are you guys going?" Elijah asked, tilting his head slightly. "Yeah, I am! I wanna see some robots do some weird stuff." Leo said, but then realized his fatal mistake. "Gasp! Leo! I didn't know you were into robot porn!" Chloe says, shaking her head. "Motherfucker. No, you pansexudunce, I'm not into robot porn. I don't even like  _ **normal**_  porn. It's weird and McNasty. I'm talking about that weird magic robot thing I read about in the magazines. It can make shit disappear or whatever. I wanna see how 'magic' it actually is. I think is fake though." Leo says, sighing.

"You fool. Magic isn't fake! It is a true way of releasing your inner spirits!" Elijah says. "Well thanks, Marvin The Magnificent, are you gonna tell me that your magic career is over, now?" Leo says, smiling. Chloe gasps, fangirl mode on. "OH! GUYS! Speaking of which, Jack said something about Chase's story and the fandom is quaking. I can't freaking wait!" She says, jumping up and down in her heels. "Oh no. He's gonna have Anti kill his kids, I fucking know it." Leo freaks, throwing his hands up. "What if Anti  ** _is_** one of Chase's kids who  _ **Chase**_ killed? I mean, that hand's gotta mean something right?" Elijah suggested as he walked, and boy, did he regret it.

Leo and Chloe screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAA! THAT WOULD BE SO FUCKING SAD! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

This continued for a while, even as they stopped walking at Elijah's car. Elijah got in, saying, "You guys are not getting in if you don't stop screaming." When they didn't, he started the ignition. "Alright! Alright! Sorry! You just set us on fire for a second." "The JSE fandom is always on fire." "True." "Now get in, before leave you both to walk."

On the way back to Elijah's apartment, Leo told him about this idea he had. "I mean, it would be cool wouldn't it? To make a robot that can do, like, everything you asked?" "Oh, yes. That would be cool, I suppose." "Wha- Oh no. Elijah, you haven't. You aren't." "What, what is it?" You just said I suppose. You only say I suppose when you've done or are doing something." "That is... Quite untrue." "SeE?! You're doing that thing!" "What thing am I doing? I am doing no thing at all. Unless that thing may be you. I would oblige to that." "I'm gonna fuck- fight you. I'm gonna fight you. Ignore everything I said, I'm just gonna melt here on this seat." "I ship it." "CHloE!" "Same." "EliJAH!"

The two siblings started laughing again.

Once they reached Elijah's apartment, Leo ran straight- wait sorry, my bad. Leo ran bisexual into the kitchen, grabbing Elijah's last bag of chips. "Dude!" "Dibs, you hoe." Elijah rolled his eyes, before taking his homework out of his book bag. And a chocolate bar. "Oh- Oh- ooooooooooh! Gimeh chclte, yu foo." (I'm serious. That's how he said it.) "When you speak English." "Kay. Gih me you fuckin munny." "Dun dun." "You two are idiotic." "Big mood."

Leo made his way back to the living room, snatching Elijah's chocolate, dropping the bag of chips in his lap as a trade. Elijah glared at him, before grabbing the chips. This fucker.

After a while of doing the most complicated homework, Leo eating half of his food supply, and Chloe smirking at Leo everytime his and Elijah's hands touch by accident, they were finally finished with their homework, Leo throwing it down once he finished.

"Yatzhee baby! I'm done! I fucking hate school so fucking much, god Christ." He muttered, throwing his hands up. "Mrrrow?" "Leo, you scared my baby!" "That ain't no baby, that'sa hoe." Chloe says, pointing at Choco.

Choco had perked up her ears, startled by the paper Leo threw. "How dare you? She is not a gardening tool, she's a cat." "Fight me in the back of a Wendy's." "Ew, no, Burger King is better." "Gasp."

Leo shook his head at the two. "You both are fools, McDonald's is McBanging." Elijah looked at Leo, hand to his heart. "Leo, you are no longer welcome in my house. Begone thot." "This thot shall not begone, you fool."

The three looked at each other for a second, then erupted in laughter.

+++++

Chloe had her boyfriend come pick her up, and Leo's dad was out of town for some art event. "Isn't it cool to have your dad be famous?" Elijah had asked, one day. "I mean, not really. He doesn't really have time for me. My mom was really the one who took care of me, before she died. My dad was always out of town, 'at art events,'" Leo says, using his fingers as quotation marks, "But he was probably stepping out on my mom. Lord knows she wasn't the healthiest woman, and it was hard for her to do anything. Let alone,  _ **that**_  stuff."

Elijah took that as another reason Leo was a bully. Not having a father that did anything for him can do that. Elijah knew that from experience.

Leo had been staying over Elijah's for the past week, as he wasn't exactly, how would you say it?, mentally healthy. He had admitted that every time he bullied someone, he cut himself to make up for that person's pain, and he still feels guilty about it every now and then.

Of course, the first nineteen times (all were in one day) he denied Elijah's offer, until Chloe threatened him with, "his crush." He accepted the twentieth with no hesitation.

"Seriously, you haven't been sleeping at all, and if you don't- Elijah what the hell are you- dude don't just-" Elijah had just randomly pulled off his shirt, which was a weird habit he had formed lately. Leo sighed, before shaking his head. "You know what? Fuck it. Anyway, as I was saying- don't you dare-" Elijah threw the shirt at him. Leo threw it back at him. "You haven't been sleeping healthily for the past four months, and I want to know- Elijah for fucks sake-" He threw it again. Leo threw it in the garbage can. "Dude!" "Fist me. Tell me why you aren't sleeping, asshole." "Because sleep is-" "For people who want to be healthy, take your ass to bed tonight." "Well fuck, what are you? My boyfriend?" Leo coughed, his face growing red. "Wh- n- you idiot, I'm just concerned for my friend. I mean- we a-are friends right?" Leo asked, tilting his head slightly. "If we weren't, I wouldn't be standing here with no shirt on in front of you, would I?" "Probably. You do random shit like that. If you would've did that, like, eight months ago, I would've probably left the room confused." "If I did this eight months ago, you would've realized your bisexuality quicker." "Well- wait, did you just-" Elijah realized what he said, then started over talking Leo. "I haven't been sleeping because I've been thinking." He said, trying to keep himself from blushing. "About what?" Leo asked.

_Gavin. I've been thinking about Gavin. I'm almost done. Two more months and it's done. God, would Gavin appreciate this? Will he even still like me? He'll hate that I broke my promise-... Unless I don't program that memory. Why would I, after all, tell him he died? I can say something else. Yeah. A seven year coma. That's somewhat believable. It's in our blood, after all. Hehe. My mom is a soldier, I swear._

"Oh- Oh-, no- did I say something wrong? I'm sorry- I didn't-" "Huh? What- no! I'm fine dude- I just- I was just thinking again. I'm alright."

Leo looked at him, skeptically, before sighing. "Okay... okay."

+++++

The next few days were normal, Elijah not sleeping well and/or leaving the house at one o'clock in the morning, and the school days being long and boring.

"Do you all have your forms signed?" Mr. Adayo asked, and a series of "yes"'s and "yeah"'s were heard. Leo had Elijah forge his dad's name on his, and it was a literal perfect copy. Elijah had his mom sign it, despite his father's disagreement to his mother making the decision. Elijah hoped that hadn't made his father too upset. "Good, because I forgot to collect them yesterday. Who would like to take them for me?" The teacher asked. Elijah raised his hand, and Mr. Adayo smiled. "Oh, thank you, Elijah. Everyone, please pass your papers to Elijah." Everyone passed the papers up, and Elijah put them all into a neatly composed pile. He stood up, pushing in his chair, grabbed a pass, and left to the office.

Mr. Adayo let the class talk as he did some paperwork, and the classroom was buzzing.

Leo had been minding his business, when a paper ball hit him in the back of his head. He sighed, and turned around. "Really? A paper ball? Is that the  ** _best_** you can do?" He asked, looking at a boy, Donovan, his name was. Donovan smirked. "You getting tough now, fag?" He taunted. Leo twitched. Was this how he acted towards Elijah? "Fag doesn't affect me, pal. See, because I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. So your wording is incorrect." Leo says, smirking. Donovan's smirk dropped. "Fuck you, bitch." "No thanks, you aren't exactly my type, babe."

That resulted in having to dodge a punch, but fuck, was it worth it. He turned back around, Donovan deciding he was content with glaring at the back of Leo's head, and waited for Elijah to come back.

It was funny, wasn't it?

Karma sure did come late.


	5. A Trip (Chloe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finally I have my own Chapter-"

**_[Trigger Warning; Cursing, Homophobia, Racial slurs, Homophobic slurs,_ ** **_Fourth_ ** **_wall breaks.]_ **

I looked out the window, as the other kids started to pile onto the bus. I could hear Lee and Eli talking about some TV show, along with the other kids who were gossiping and talking about stupid shit and dating. I didn't know why I felt like something was going to happen, but I did. For a while, I thought about how badly this trip was going to go, then I thought about how excited my little brother was to go, and I felt a little better.

I had been feeling like this for a week or so, after we got a new student. Her name was Tina, her last name started with a "C," Chen, it was, and she was amazing. She had came the day after we turned in the field trip slips, and just barely managed to come with us. She got along with me, since I was the only one who tried to talk to her. No one else tried to, no other girls at least. They all thought she was "weird." Especially when she told the "hottest boy in school," that she was a lesbian and didn't want anything to do with him.

Ever since we started talking and hanging out, I lost people who were supposed to be my friends. They told me that they barely wanted me around my brother and Leo, and if I hung around with Tina, they would drop me as a friend. So I told them, "Fuck you, I can be friends with whomever I wish." After that, they started spreading rumors about me. Saying I was "fucking the stud," and that I was, "the stud's bitch," and even saying things about my mother, saying she was, "a whore on the streets."

It pissed me off that people are like that, but honestly, who gives three fucks at this point? Though it did make me feel a little dejected that I would loose so many friends because of someone else who I'm friends with's sexuality.

"Hey girl, you cool? You been glarin' at the air for a minute." I heard Tina ask me, as she sat next to me. I smile at her, before shaking my head. "I'm fine, just thinking about how my brother's gonna explode with excitement the moment he steps into this place." I lie, and she seemed to buy it. "Huh, Elijah? He seem like a tech junkie to me when I first saw 'im. Ain't talked to 'im yet, though. He ya' brotha'?" She asked, and I smiled at the way she talked. "Yeah, that's him. And yeah, he's a tech geek if I ever saw one. Leo too, but he stays quiet about it." I say. "Leo the one next to 'im, right?" "Yeah." "Is he like, uh, his boyfriend or no? He act like they datin'."

I couldn't help but laugh. Even the new girl could see how obvious Leo's crush on Eli was. "Nope! I mean, not yet. Leo has a crush on him, but he won't admit it. Eli probably knows it too, but he hasn't said anything about it." Tina looked at me, unbelieving. "You serious? I thought- but- well damn, ain't that some'in'." She says, shaking her head, truly astonished at the fact they weren't actually dating. I laughed again at the look on her face.

Just then, I heard Mr. Adayo call for the attention of the class. "Alright, class! 123!" They all look at him, saying, "All eyes on me." He smiles at us all, "Good. You all actually did it. Anyway, as if you paid attention, the field trip slips did not have an exact name of the tech company we're going to on them. That is because this is a surprise trip." I saw some kids turn around and look at each other in confusion. A surprise trip? "Wait, so what tech company we goin' to, teach?" Tina asked, tilting her head. "I'm getting to it, Tina, give this old man a little time." Mr. Adayo says, jokingly, and Tina laughs a bit before apologizing.

"Now, as I was saying. The school earned this trip after we won the Tech Mech Contest last month," of yeah, I remember that thing, Lee and Eli were both apart of the team, "and because of that, we get to go to-"

"Oh my McFucking Jesus that's fucking holy hell what the shit I'm gonna die Leo hold me oh fuck how did you know we were going here oh hell oh shit I can't believe wowowow gosh fucking  Neil Newbon holy oh god fucking shit fuck lick my ass we're goiNG TO Tech Live Inc.™ god damnit fucking Neil NeWBON!" The bus erupted into laughter after Elijah stood up and jumped up and down in a fan girlish manner, going off on a full Arin styled rant. Mr. Adayo laughed as well, despite being cut off and the large amount of profanities Elijah just spewed out. I watched as Leo sighed and pulled Elijah back in his seat, telling him to shut up and the he already told him we were coming here the day before. "Jesus, you were right, he did explode in excitement." "I told you, haha." We laugh, as Mr. Adayo continues.

"Like Mr. Kamski so happily said, we're going to Tech Live Inc.™ as you all can now see, and yes, before you all ask, Neil Newbon will be there. Who knows, you might just get to talk to him." He says, before sitting back down in his seat.

Tina looked at me, smiling and I felt my heart stop. Oh. Oh no. Chloe come on, not now. Aren't you happy with Jake? He's your boyfriend isn't he? I know your pansexual but, come on. "Hey, has anybody told you ya brotha' looks a lil bit like Neil Newbon himself?" I looked her in the eyes, and she did the same to me. "Shhhhh. We can't break the wall or they'll get angry." I say. "Shit, that wa'n't subtle 'nough?" I shake me head, and she snaps her finger in a  _damn!_ kind of gesture. "Welp, guess we act like we never said any of this, huh?" "Yep, but let's just give them a wink, how about it?" She smiles at me, then winks. I do the same, before we changed the subject.

"Wonder what shit we'll see at this place." Tina says as the bus stops. "We're about to find out." I say. Maybe this trip won't be so bad.

\--------

I change my mind, this was definitely bad.

"Hey, g-fags. What the hell are you doing here?" I hear a girl say. "G-fags? Really? Try again, Jessica." I say, turning towards the girl. "Oh shut up, dumb slut. Hey, you might need to take your dog to the vet, it looks like it's got rabies." Jessica says, referring to Tina, who turns to her, ready to bite her head off. "Better be careful, jessie-girl, cuz this dog's infected, and she'll bite you right in the ass you don't got." She says, and I hear a chorus of "ooooh's" behind us. "Whatever. I'm not gonna address some nigger anyway." I saw the anger in Tina's eyes grow. She was ready to kill Jessica and I knew it. "Oh-ho-ho! So I'm a 'nigger' now, huh? Just yesterday I was the 'snowdevil.' What is it, huh? You mad cuz your malnourished ass don't got none for the anaconda?" More "ooooh's." Before Jessica could reply, she was pulled aside by Mr. Adayo. "Hey! I don't appreciate that kind of language! I won't hesitate to send you back to the bus, Ms. Thurman." He said to her, folding his arms. "What?! That's unfair! You didn't do anything when that faggot was yelling earlier on the bus!" Jessica yelled, and I  _ **almost**_ felt sorry for her. If only she knew about his boyfriend. Yeah, detention serves a purpose when you have a cool teacher like Mr. Adayo. "No, I didn't. You know why? Because Elijah wasn't using racial and homophobic slurs! You say one more thing like that and you are out of here!" Mr. Adayo says, glaring at her. Jessica huffs, glares at Tina and I, before storms off with her friends. Tina smirked at the irritated look on her face before turning away, satisfied with the win of the day.

"Alright, everyone. You all better fucking behave, because I really don't want to get kicked out of a place like this." Mr. Adayo said, loud enough for us to hear, and low enough for the employees not to.

|-/

"Alright, young ones! My name is Amelia, and I'll be your tour guide for today." A woman says, smiling as she waved at us. A few students cat-called, secretly passed a flirt, or just waved back. I waved back, if you wanted to know. "Now first, I believe that there are couple of tech geeks here, right?" I  ** _heard_**  everyone pointedly look at Elijah. He then looks around him after being tapped on the shoulder, and blushes, before nodding, and saying, "Uh, ah, yeah.." Amelia giggles, before smiling brightly. "What's your name?" "Uh, Elijah Kamski!" "That's a nice name! But hey, don't worry, I'm a techie, too! Anyway, I'm sure you'll enjoy our second stop in the tour. But first, let us get to our first one. Sound good everyone?" Amelia asked, and everyone nodded or said yes, or yeah. Or "ye-ya" like Tina does. "Alright then, off we go!"

+×+×

"Ohmygodimgonnadiethisissocoooooool!" I heard a special Kamski mutter, before he bumped into me. "Eli, damn! Calm down before you piss yourself again, dude." I say, smiling at the excited look on his face. "Wha- I have never done that." He says. I snort, then said, "Remember that time for your sixteenth birthday you wet yourself because you got a car?" "That was because I drunk a lot of water before. Plus I got a fucking car." "Yeah, okay."

I hear Amelia talking, something about how machines worked and such, and answering questions. We then entered a room, full of things that had been created from machines. It was- Oh, god Elijah don't scream. "H-HOLY-!" He screamed, then ran towards the middle of the room, towards a big weird claw thing that had something standing in the middle of it. "Oh! What's this thing? How's this work? What's it do? Does it work on it's own? Is it manual? What's that thing in the middle? Is that half a person? Oh my-" Amelia motioned us to where Elijah was, smiling giddily as she began to speak. "That, Mr. Elijah is what we call the Creation Station. It ran on light and, guess what? Water!," Elijah gasped, then muttered, "woah," under his breath, "Yep! Water is just as efficient at gas and electricity, but no one knows because of the government.," I laugh at that, "This old thing is where we used to build our machines and such. Oh, and that's just a robot we've been working on. We used to use a whole lot of these, but since the upgrade, we threw most of them out. I just barely managed to save this old beauty!"

"These are semi-automatic, we would have to set in the codes and projects we were doing in first for about an hour, then the machine would do the rest. We have more advanced, actual automatic machines, but they renamed them," She continues, "because apparently, Creation Station wasn't professional enough. Now they just call these mechanical beauties boring old Compactor."

Elijah's face twisted up into disdain, and Amelia laughed. "I know, right? That barely makes any sense at all. Can't tel Neil that though." My class laughed at the statement, as a guy walks up to Amelia with an irritated face. Amelia catches the gazes of a few students and turns toward where they were looking. "Oh, Bryan, what happened?" She asked, and Bryan responded with, "Fucking Jesse in the damn vents again." I heard a few laughs at that. "Is he hiding from Minka or Ben?" She asked, before a loud voice of a man yelled, "JESSE FUCKING WILLIAMS, SO HELP ME GOD." Bryan's face grew more irritated, before muttering, "Does that answer your question?"

Amelia sighed, while laughing at the same time. "Oh my. Okay, Bryan, you take them to their next part of the tour, I'll handle those two. The schedule is right here." She says, handing him a piece of paper, before kissing him on the forehead and walking after this "Ben" guy. I can tell our class got a nice kick out of that.

-+-+-+-

The rest of the field trip went smoothly, and we were on our way to the last event or whatever before we went home. Amelia had joined us, telling Bryan that she got everything sorted. He tried by saying he was sure no one ever did any work.

"Alright, everyone! Heres our final stop for the day! I know some of you were very curious, seeing as Bry here probably answered zero (0) question," Bryan opened his mouth to protest, then closed it, "So, any questions you have will be answered by the one only," I saw Leo cover Elijah's mouth, to keep him from screaming, "Neil Newbon!"

And out came said man, dramatically from out of a door, waving at us sleep deprived children.

For the next few minutes, simple questions were asked, such as "What's it like being a billionaire?" and, "Where did you get the idea for this company?" and even, "Ay, yo, what's yo favorite color, dog?"

I'm sure everyone, minus a few terrible spirited women, got a good laugh out of the last one. Hell, even Neil broke out laughing at that. Classic Tina, making people laugh.

Then Elijah raised his hand, and I'm sure the entire class said, "Oh shit," all at the same time when he was picked. "Oh, hecc, I got picked," he mutters before asking, "Mr. Newbon, have you heard of this new program where people are signing up to have their loved ones revived through computers and things of such? If so, what do you think about it?"

I blinked, looking at Elijah. I really thought he would say something gay on accident. He's done it before.

Neil blinked for a moment before answering. "Well, yes, I have heard of this situation, and I think it is a pretty nice concept. Though my main concern is how others would react to that." He said, and gave what seemed like a fake smile. "Any other questions?"

No one raised their hand, and Neil nodded.

\-----

After we left the building, conversations struck up and soon everyone boarded the bus. Which was in perfect timing, because it started to rain as soon as we got on the bus. The bus driver started drive off, and we almost left the premises when Mr. Adayo told us all to quiet down a little. "28, 29... Where's Elijah?"

The bus went completely silent.

Where was Elijah?


End file.
